Así son las cosas
by kiba-dark
Summary: La sonrisa de Koujaku regreso en el momento en que se volvieron encontrar. (breve semi AU, si Koujaku hubiera tomado el camino como un Yakuza)


Únicamente había regresado a Midorijima por asuntos de negocios, ahora que era el nuevo yakuza en jefe, debía hacerse cargo de los asuntos que una vez le pertenecieron a su difunto padre.

Pero por ahora había decidido andar por las zonas que alguna vez fueron su hogar. Era poco probable que alguno de los residentes lo reconociera, ya no era el mismo Koujaku, aparte de su rostro, se podría decir en muchos sentidos que ese antiguo yo, ya no existía, La vida que le había tocado llevar lo había endurecido.

Se detuvo un momento y en ese instante lo vio venir, una mirada que siempre considero: poseía un brillo único, cuando el dueño paso por un lado por inercia le detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

-¿Disculpe?- la persona dijo entre sorprendida y molesta por el repentino agarre que le mantenían. Koujaku no emitió sonido alguno durante unos momentos solamente se quedó ahí contemplándolo con una profunda nostalgia.

-Cuando éramos niños…-sonrió ligeramente ante aquel recuerdo - te confundían con una niña o te molestarían por ello, entonces yo tendría que ir a tu rescate.

-¡Koujaku!- La sorpresa fue más que obvia, pero se dio a notar más la alegría en su voz al nombrarle.

-Sí, el mismo…Aoba- Sin vacilación el joven le abrazó con tal alegría. Quizás no fue mucho tiempo su amistad, pero fue lo suficiente para haber dejado huella en el corazón de ambos.

A partir de ese entonces se empezaron a ver, y desde entonces Koujaku se había dado cuenta; que desde el momento en que se encontraron había vuelto a sonreír tan solo con la presencia de Aoba, y se dio cuenta de más: que lo amaba, y que siempre fue así. peroí ¿Cómo decírselo?, Tal vez sería mejor callar o si tanto era el deseo intentar ir poco a poco seria la mejor opción.

Lo invitó a un café, pretendía ofrecerle un trabajo, uno en el que pudieran estar más tiempo juntos. Pensó: que esto sería algo sencillo, platicarían de ellos dos y en la oportunidad se lo pediría, de seguro aceptaría, y con el tiempo podría decirle cuando amaba a su precioso Aoba. Pero nada así ocurrió, ni ocurriría.

Estaba listo para ofrecer su propuesta, cuando el coil de Aoba interrumpió su plática- Me disculpas un segundo-pidió el joven de cabellos azules, para después contestar la llamada. Escucho la conversación, por todo lo oído parecía que Aoba era muy íntima a esa persona. Si debía que admitirlo, estaba celoso en ese mismo momento.

-Ya, no tienes que venir por mi…si yo también te quiero, niño pervertido-Cuando el joven alzo su mirada hacia a su viejo amigo de la infancia, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, su rostro se tornó levemente rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Quién era?-Por la pregunta bajo levemente la cabeza- se llama Noiz, es mi pareja-

-¿Tu…tu pareja?-

-Sé que suena raro, ¿Te incomoda Koujaku?, si es así lo entenderé-

-Para nada- Mentira, en el fondo sentía como era oprimido, parecía que su corazón había sido estrangulado con esas mismas palabras- me sorprendió, fue todo- Aoba se percató de la mentira, pero no dijo nada.

-Cambiando de tema- era seguro que no quería hablar de ese tal Noiz- Quería ofrecerte un trabajo como mi asistente, que te parece, no importa si no tiene experiencia en ello-

-No podría, perdóname si no te lo dije, ya no vivo en Midorijima, estoy sólo de visita en casa de mi abuela, regresaré a Alemania con Noiz en unos cuantos días-

-Tan pronto-pensó el mayor, en ese mismo instante .Koujaku se sintió impotente, ¿Por qué se sentía de aquel modo? Podía tomar lo que él quisiera, cuando el gustara. Qué Aoba se estuviera por ir y tuviera una pareja no era un impedimento, ya lo había hecho antes, pese ello, Aoba era una excepción, era demasiado importante para Koujaku como para obligarlo o interferir en su felicidad.

-Perdóname- se paró de golpe, sorprendiendo al joven delante de él- quería que tuviéramos más cercanía por el tiempo perdido- bajo la cabeza- tengo que irme-y le dejó, cuando Aoba le llamó por su nombre con tono preocupado.

-¡Koujaku¡- no se detuvo en su andar, porque si lo hacía cabía la posibilidad de que cambiara de opinión, y lo último que quería era tener que dañar a su amado Aoba.


End file.
